finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gridania
Gridania is one of the city-states in Final Fantasy XIV, located on the Aldenard continent. It is located in the midst of the Black Shroud, a dense forest also known as the Twelvewoods that serves to filter out those hostile toward the Elementals and those in cooperation with them. Gridania is by far the most unified of the city-states. Its guilds all work in cooperation with each other under the guiding hand of Kan-E-Senna, who brought back the Order of the Twin Adder. Profile In the eastern reaches of the Aldenard landmass, home to vast, dense woodlands and coursing rivers, lies the forest nation of Gridania. The cityscape is a mosaic of labyrinthine waterways and great wooden structures, so gracefully constructed they seem a part of the surrounding environment. The Gridanian emphasis on natural harmony has led to its preeminence among Eorzea's city-states in trades such as forestry, agriculture, carpentry, and leatherworking. Gridania is also home to the Wood Wailers, a militant band of polearm-wielding sentries charged with the protection of their homeland. The favored goddess of the citizenry is Nophica, the Matron, but great faith is also placed in the wisdom of the Seedseers—young oracles who guide the nation based on the will of the forest's elementals. The elementals in the Twelvewoods around Gridania pervade all aspects of Gridanian culture. The Gridanians respect, and even fear, the elementals for the power they wield, and appease or communicate with the elementals through festivals and ritual dance. The elementals in the woods guard and watch over observant Gridanians, and would normally control creatures of the forest and use them to attack outsiders. A sort of barrier called the Hedge prevents outsiders from being subject to this violent elemental nature, called "woodsin" or "woodwrath". The Hedge occasionally falters, however, and when it does, those affected with woodwrath need to be purified through ritual dance. Landmarks and Services New Gridania Gridania Aetheryte Plaza A raised platform where the city-state's Aetheryte Crystal is located. Chocobo stables are located between this plaza and the Carline Canopy. Carline Canopy A tavern and Adventurer's Guild run by Mother Miounne. Players starting in Gridania will initially be working under her. Inn and Levequest services are also available. Airship docks are located in the back of the establishment. Carpenters' Guild Responsible for Gridania's timber industry, Carpenters can study their craft in this hall. Quiver's Hold These barracks in an eastern vale serve as the Archers' Guild. Adders' Nest The headquarters of the Order of the Twin Adder. Players who are affiliated with that Grand Company can obtain tasks, goods, and create a Free Company here. Blue Badger Gate A gate at the south end past the Carline Canopy, this exit leads to the Jadeite Thick in the Central Shroud. White Wolf Gate A gate at the western end, leading to Sorrel Haven in the Central Shroud. Due the dangerous creatures that live there, access is restricted to travelers who have authorization. Old Gridania Shaded Bower The main commercial hub of Gridania, several NPC merchants have assorted basic goods. In addition, Market Boards and Retainer Summoning Bells are available for players here. Wailing Barracks These barracks are the home of the Wood Wailers, who operate the Lancers' Guild here. Leatherworkers' Guild Also known as Atelier Fen-Yll, this building serves as a guild for leatherworking. Mih Khetto's Amphitheatre A large area that becomes the venue for many events held in Gridania. Botanists' Guild Located at the western end, this facility is dedicated to botany and horticulture, and owns the Greatloam Growery. Nophica's Altar An altar dedicated to Nophica, the Matron, it serves as the entrance to the Lotus Stand. Lotus Stand Gridania's seat of power, only those with permission may enter. Kan-E-Senna is usually seen here. Stillglade Fane This sanctuary is the home of the Conjurers' Guild, where initiates are trained in communing with the elementals. Westshore Pier Located outside the Wailing Barracks, this pier offers ferry services to the East Shroud. Yellow Serpent Gate The main point of entry to/from the North Shroud. Versions ''Final Fantasy XIV Gridania and Limsa Lominsa are about equal in popularity in terms of starting nations, both at a disadvantage to Ul'dah's convenient geographic placement and population density. However, Gridania has seen far more traffic due to Louisoix's exclusive presence here, drawing primal hunters from all over to initiate and repeat quests. Access to the battle for "To Kill a Raven" has attracted even more attention in recent days as well, although the recent addition of Skirmish has given Limsa Lominsa more business than usual. ''A Realm Reborn Player reception of Gridania as a starting nation has been poor, many complaining about the layout of both the town and the outlying Black Shroud region. Because of this, Naoki Yoshida and his team have made its complete redesign one of the top priorities for 2.0. In the Seventh Umbral Era, it is expected that either this region or the adjacent region of Mor Dhona will be "ground zero" for the landscape-changing catastrophe. Images of the redesigned region were released at E3, including concept art of a completely redesigned town and gameplay screenshots in a more open forest area. Unlike the current city-states, the new town will have an Aetheryte crystal in the middle of the town square, rather than in a secluded area on the edge of town. Early leaks from the alpha test show that Gridania has been divided into two areas, called New Gridania and Old Gridania. The town has undergone aesthetic redesigns, but is largely the same. Many of the inaccessible areas have been opened up, such as the garden below the Botanist's Guild. The largest changes, as shown in other videos, can be found in the outlying Black Shroud region. Musical themes "Wailers and Waterwheels" plays in Gridania during the day time and "Dance of the Fireflies" plays during the night time. Other appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Gridania appears as the Field Music Sequence for "Serenity". Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Gallery FFXIV Gridania Flag.png|Flag. Grida banner.jpg|Banner. The twin adder poster.jpg|Poster of the Twin Adders featuring Goddess Nophica. Ff14-gridania-promo.jpg|Artwork of Gridania NPCs. Gridania FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Concept art. Gridania FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Concept art. Gridania FFXIV Art 4.jpg|Concept art. Gridania FFXIV Art 5.jpg|Concept art. Gridania FFXIV Art 6.jpg|Concept art. Gridania FFXIV Art 7.jpg|Concept art. Gridania_ARR_01.jpg|The lake near the entrance. Gridania_ARR_03.jpg|The adventure guild in Gridania. Gridania_ARR_02.jpg|The leatherworker guild in Gridania. Gridania_ARR_04.jpg|New Gridania. New_Gridania_Shop.jpg|A shop in New Gridania. Gridania_Market_Inside.jpg|The market in Gridania. FFXIV ARR Lotus Stand.png|The Lotus Stand. See also *Quest (Final Fantasy XIV)/Legacy/Gridania fr:Gridania pt-br:Gridania Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Towns Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy XIV